


the sun sets on the mojave

by Salty_Cro



Series: knives in the sand, gun in your hand [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, Hoover Dam Battle, M/M, power armor is too hot for the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro
Summary: it's time.





	the sun sets on the mojave

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im sad that you dont get to talk to arcade before the big battle if you complete auld lang syne so i fixed it  
> (also my courier's name is Sier)

It’s time.

 

 _Hannibal ad portas_.

 

The NCR and the Legion were about to clash at the dam. The Enclave remnants were waiting in the Vertibird for the signal.

 

“This… This is it. This is the last step,” Sier said. He sounded unsure.

 

“After this, you’re free,” Arcade pointed out.

 

“Not yet, though. I have to take down those faux-man bastards once and for all,” Sier said.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Arcade asked.

 

“It’s up to you. You’re gonna be needed back in Freeside, but…” Sier trailed off. He took a deep breath. “I want you by my side.”

 

“Then lead the way,” Arcade said. He looked into Sier's eyes, trying to convey all the thoughts he couldn’t express.

 

Swiftly, Sier surged forward and embraced Arcade. Arcade was startled, but he wrapped his arms tightly around Sier in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Arcade, at least, felt comforted.

 

“Thank you. I know it’s dangerous and I’m terrified and I can’t imagine the casualties. But I couldn’t do it without you. I…” Sier inhaled sharply. “I love you.”

 

Oh. Arcade was not expecting that.

 

“I’ve said it as a joke before, but it’s true. You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. Every day when I wake up and wonder if any of this is worth it, I remember that you’re with me and it keeps me going,” Sier murmured into Arcade’s shoulder. “And I want to tell you before I go after the Legion. ‘Cause I remember what happened at Gomorrah, and this is only going to be worse.”

 

“We both hate the Legion,” Arcade reminded him gently. He didn’t even know how to respond to everything else in that confession. “Unless you turn into Caesar, there’s nothing you could do that would stop me from sticking with you.”

 

“You say that now, but what are you going to do when you find me covered in other people’s blood, crouching over Caesar’s dead body with a machete?” Sier asked.

 

“I’ll join you. That asshole deserves everything that’s coming to him,” Arcade assured him. “Listen, I’ve watched you do a lot of dumb shit. You once knocked over a flaming barrel because you tried to jump over it. You tried to take out a deathclaw with a fire axe. But this isn’t your mistake. This is you correcting everyone else’s mistakes. And I trust you, I know that you’re going to do it right.”

 

They were silent, still clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Somewhere during Arcade’s motivational speech, he had started tracing patterns on Sier's back.

 

“Once all this is over, we’ll go wherever you want,” Sier promised, “I’ve been dragging you everywhere, it’s the least I can do.”

 

“Good motivational tactic. Now neither of us are allowed to die,” Arcade smiled.

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Sier said. He exhaled, and Arcade could feel his muscles relax slightly.

 

“I love you too,” Arcade finally said.

 

“That’s good. I can’t be the only gay dumbass around here,” Sier said.

 

“Normally I’d argue with that, but we’re about to go fight a war with some old power armor, a group of Securitrons, and some veterans in a Vertibird. Not our most genius decision,” Arcade smirked. Sier snickered.

 

“We should probably get out there,” Sier sighed.

 

Reluctantly, Arcade pulled away. Sier's arms dragged from Arcade’s shoulders down to his arms. Arcade leaned in and pressed a short kiss to Sier’s lips.

 

“For good luck,” Arcade said. Sier smiled.

 

“Let’s go win this,” Sier said.

 

They started walking toward the visitor center. Gunfire had already started, so Arcade and Sier took out their weapons and joined the fight.

 

~-~

 

Just as Arcade walked out of the visitor center, he saw Yes Man on top of the nearby tower, holding a man in an NCR general uniform by the arm. Before he could see what happened next, he had an armful of power armor.

 

“It’s over.”

 

The voice came from the suit, so Arcade assumed it was Sier talking to him, not an animated suit of power armor that had been thrown at him.

 

“You did it,” Arcade said.

 

“We did it,” Sier corrected.

 

They stayed together for another moment, before Sier pulled away. Sier pulled off his helmet. His hair was disheveled and his face was flushed from the heat. Arcade took off his own helmet and kissed Sier.

 

“We did it,” Arcade agreed.

 

“Now we can go wherever you want. We could skip town for a while, come back once everything’s settled down,” Sier said.

 

“Tempting. I’ll see what I come up with. Let’s go back first,” Arcade said, “And let’s get out of this armor. It’s way too hot.”

 

“That’s just vague enough to be exciting,” Sier smirked.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Arcade laughed.

 

“Can’t you at least dip me in a kiss like in the Old World photos?” Sier teased. Arcade raised an eyebrow.

 

Reaching for Sier's waist, Arcade leaned in and tipped Sier back, pressing a smiling kiss to his lips. Sier snickered against Arcade and kissed back. When they pulled apart, righting themselves, Arcade saw Yes Man behind Sier.

 

“Hello! I have dispatched General Oliver! Also, I have taken a photo of this moment to add to your wedding album!” Yes Man said.

 

Arcade frowned, “Wedding alb--”

 

“Thanks, Yes Man. We appreciate your help. We’re going to head back to the Lucky 38 before we take some time off,” Sier interrupted.

 

“Great! Also, I’ve found some lines of code that will fix my personality and give me more emotional range! In order to properly install them, I will also be busy for a short while,” Yes Man replied.

 

“Good luck with that,” Sier said genuinely. Yes Man rolled away.

 

“Wedding album?” Arcade asked perceptively.

 

“I don’t know,” Sier said, shrugging and shaking his head.

 

“And you say I’m a bad liar,” Arcade said with a smile, “You’ve liked me for a while, huh?”

 

“You’re making a lot of unproven claims. Maybe you should do some more research, maybe run some experiments,” Sier said coyly.

 

“Are you science-flirting?” Arcade smirked. He reached for Sier's waist, pulling him closer.

 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Sier grinned.

 

Arcade silenced him by kissing him.


End file.
